


Speedsters, Assassins, and Archers

by part_timeslayer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/part_timeslayer/pseuds/part_timeslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbeque at the West house with Artemis and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC characters you may recognize.

Artemis P.O.V.

“ This is going to be a disaster.”

“Oh, come on. I’m sure everything will be just fine, babe.”

“Have you met Jade? Or Roy for that matter? Nothing ever goes okay with either of them separately, together they will probably end up starting world war three!”

“The funny part is that may not be an exaggeration.”

 I punched my boyfriend on the arm and rolled my eyes when I heard his girlish scream.

“Driving here!”

“Yeah, whatever. How much longer until we get there?”

“About two minuets closer then the last time you asked.”

 He paused for a moment tapping his hands on the steering wheel before speaking.

“What are you so nervous about anyway? My family loves you, even my mom.”

“I know they do… wait, why wouldn’t your mom like me.”

“Who said she doesn’t like you?”

“You seemed to imply it.”

I stared at him accusingly until he cracked.

“Well before we started dating I might have mentioned something about you being a sarcastic, hostile, aggressive, harpy. And my parents may have been a little concerned when Uncle Barry let it slip that you were trained to be an assassin for the League of Shadows. But I’m over that and have since come to appreciate you. I mean after some getting used to you’re actually pretty cool. Have I mentioned how amazing you look today?”

Not killing Wally is harder than one might think. I may have seriously injured him if my mind wasn’t still on the catastrophe we were driving to.

All I could picture is my mom yelling in Vietnamese and talking about her glory days back when she was a killer for hire, my sister breaking out her swords because she thinks someone is trying to offend her when they are really just joking around, Roy brooding, only stopping to making snide comments about every person in the room, Dinah trying to talk everyone into taking a five mile run for fun, and Ollie in the background making terrible jokes and telling completely exaggerated and embarrassing stories.

I had met Wally’s family once briefly when we had stopped by his house because he had forgotten his goggles on his nightstand. They had seemed like a pretty normal family, not too strict, but I was still worried about them meeting my family who had raised me to believe that most rules were more like guidelines that didn’t need to be followed as long as you didn’t get caught disobeying them.

Even the most law abiding of my new extended family, through my fake uncle who is the adoptive father of my sisters boyfriend, Black Canary isn’t really too concerned about anything you do as like it isn’t hazardous to your health or interfere with training. Is that last statement ironic or what?

“How did we get into this mess in the first place, Baywatch?”

“What mess? The barbeque we are about to attend full of assassins, both former and present, a world class martial artist with a sonic scream, speedsters, of course, and a trio of archers?”

He grinned as he finished, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes that mess.”

I wasn’t appreciating his relaxed demeanor at all. It’s like he is being nonchalant just to make me look crazy for being so chalant. I can’t believe I just thought the word chalant. I need to stop spending so much time with Zatanna.

 “I think I’m gonna blame this on Roy. I mean if he hadn’t told everyone he was dating Jade, who has decided to take a break from the whole assassin thing, then none of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have told my mom so mom wouldn’t have demanded Red Arrows phone number. If she hadn’t called his number Jade wouldn’t have picked up the phone. If Jade hadn’t picked up the phone mom wouldn’t have invited her over for dinner. Jade and Roy wouldn’t have reluctantly agreed. My big sister would not have chickened out at the last minute and asked me, at knife point, if you and I would be able to attend the dinner.”

Wally nodded along before continuing my rant.

“And if all of that hadn’t happened then my Uncle Barry wouldn’t have told the rest of my family. The rest of my family wouldn’t have wanted to meet your family. Or at least your sister and mentor yet. They have also been wanting to meet Roy for years now. He’s been one of my best friends since I was thirteen. The only person in my family who has had the chance to speak to him is my Uncle.”

“Lucky them.”

“I thought you guys were getting along better now that he knows you weren’t the mole?”

“We are, I’ve always known he was a good guy. Even if he is a jerk. It’s just that when he looks at me I get the feeling that he really wishes that I _had_ been the mole. If it had been me it wouldn’t be him.”

I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. I knew how awkward this kind of thing was for Wally. Neither of us were great with feelings. I could tell that he wanted to comfort me, but he also cared about Roy and didn’t like to acknowledge the fact that RA was going downhill.

Wally had always thought of the other red head as an incredibly cool older brother. According to Robin, when Wally was younger he had held the firm belief Roy knew the answer to everything. Now Kid klutz was starting to see that the red headed archer wasn’t perfect. And while Wally still respected Roy it was not fun watching one of your heroes fall into a depression.

Anyway when Wally’s mom invited everyone over to the West residence mom readily agreed.

“Were here.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

The first thing Artemis noticed after stepping out of the car, was the number of other vehicles parked by the road and in the driveway. One was a forest green sports car with an arrow painted on the side, three guesses which subtle genius that belonged to, a black motorcycle, a news van, and a minivan. Jade and Roy had driven mom to the Beta tube, so whatever they had taken was still in Gotham.

The second thing Artemis took in was Jade and Roy themselves. They were loitering on the front porch, apparently arguing over who was going to knock on the door.

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Wally grinned obliviously.

When the older two realized that Wally and Artemis were now within hearing difference they tried to feign their regular behavior. Mildly amused flippancy and stoicism, respectively. Artemis was planning a sarcastic jab about the half-Vietnamese young woman and the redhead having one of the most ridiculous quarrels known to man, before remembering that she and Wally had, had that same conversation last week. It just kind of took the fun out of it.

Jade shrugged in response to Wally’s question, not bothering to meet his eyes, and responded.

“Nothing. We were just…waiting for you guys to get here. Took long enough.”

“Right.” Artemis raised her eyebrow and gave her best ‘I’m not buying that’ expression.

“Where’s mom?”

“Oh, inside. She didn’t bother waiting for you, I guess I just love you more Sis.”

Jade stated matter-of-factly, but there was a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Artemis rolled her eyes, then ground her teeth in frustration when he realized that she had done so at the same time as Roy. Wally was trying to hide his chuckles with absurdly fake coughs. Seriously, how he managed to get picked for a covert ops team was a mystery.

Wally walked forward and threw the door open. Artemis and Jade both flinched at the sound of it slamming into the wall.

“Mom! Me and Artie are here! We brought an archer and an assassin with us!”

“Is anyone else uncomfortable with him yelling that?” Jade wondered aloud idly.

Mrs. West called back from the kitchen, “Stop yelling across the house! And I suppose you mean Roy and Jade, since Ollie and Dinah are already here.”

They were rounding the corner and walking into the dining area when they heard Barry quietly explaining to his sister-in-law that Black Canary was not an assassin. She just knew a few…and had trained with some for a brief period.

“Artemis! I’d hug you, but,” Mrs. West gave a helpless shrug to the large pitcher of lemonade she was carrying in both hands. Roy immediately stepped forward.

“Can I help you with that?”

“Of course, Thank you! I imagine you must be Roy. I guessed so earlier, but now that I’ve seen you I’m certain. It’s nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you from Wallace. Maybe your manners will rub off on him.” Mrs. West shot Wally a mock reproachful look, and Wally raced to the back door in a blur, and held it open for the group with an exaggerated bow.

“Yes, Roy is certainly a role model. Always a hero, never takes a day off.” Jade replied with an odd mixture of bitterness, sarcasm, and pride.

Wally gave Artemis’s arm a reassuring squeeze before rushing off to toss a football around with Ollie and Barry. Mr. West was at the grill, and Dinah was chatting with Paula and Iris. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, and Artemis felt herself relax slightly. This felt shockingly normal, just friends and family getting together to hang out and catch up. Then she saw Roy’s face.

He set the pitcher down on the table carefully, before turning towards Jade.

“I may not be the best ‘role model’, but at least I’m not a murderer.”

 

Despite the harsh words, there wasn’t a lot of bite to it. He didn’t even seem overly annoyed, which was pretty much his default. Jade didn’t seem offended, but that wasn’t nearly as unusual. Still, Artemis felt the insane urge to defend her sister. She couldn’t understand it, she didn’t even like Jade, and what Roy said wasn’t exactly untrue. Luckily, Jade made that alien feeling of sisterly concern dissipate just as suddenly as it had appeared. By speaking.

“You say that like it’s some sort of crime.”

Jade gave an unrepentant shrug. In her peripheral vision, Artemis could see her mother shake her head and pinch the bridge of her nose. She didn’t look surprised or disappointed, just a bit exasperated. Artemis felt, perhaps for the first time, very much on Roy’s side of an argument.

“Yes Jade! He does say it like that! For the good reason, being that it _is_ a crime. A horrible one! No offense mom.”

“None taken.”

“Since when?”

Jade responded as if her mother hadn’t spoken. Artemis was aware that her sister was just using that guileless tone to mock her, and that she honestly didn’t want to give Jade the satisfaction of seeing her blow up. She could always manage to do that when they were kids. Artemis still couldn’t stop herself. Spending so much time around Wally really wasn’t helping with any impulsivity. Plus she had, admittedly, always been a bit emotional when it came to her older sister.

“Since always! Since the beginning of time! Since, I don’t know, Caine and Abel! Since-”

Dinah interjected, “It’s interesting that one of your first thoughts is the story of Caine and Abel when arguing morality with your sister.” The older blonde woman passed to give the younger a meaningful look before continuing, “If you ever need anyone to talk to about _anything_ , I’m here.”

“…Thanks.” Artemis responded, then blushed as she realized how awkward she sounded. Jade smirked quietly beside her, Roy looked reluctantly amused, Paula patted Artemis’s hand softly, Ollie slid into the seat beside Dinah, and Iris and Mrs. West tried to keep track of Barry and Wally who were now playing catch with super speed.

“ Don’t dismiss it so easily, kid. Just talking to Dinah can be pretty helpful.” Ollie grinned. Dinah gave him a smile.

“Yeah, particularly when your going through a tough time, and your mentor threw you out.” Roy replied negatively, and again, justified.

“Hey! I took you back.” Ollie defended.

Roy’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “If I had a hat-”

“Burgers are ready!” Wally’s father yelled pleasantly, from across the yard.

Barry was back before you could blink, and Wally showed up as a blur a second later out of breath.

“You totally cheated!” Wally choked out.

“ Face it Wall-Man you’re just not as quick as your Uncle.” Artemis smirked playfully.

“ I’ll catch up! I just need a bit more practice.” Wally pouted with a half smile.

 

“Wally, I’m going to go help your father, can you get plates and napkins?” Mrs. West asked, in that way that parents had, of not really asking, yet sounding polite anyway.

“Sure, no prob.” Wally answered before walking over to Artemis and whispering in her ear, “See, what did I tell you? Everything’s going great.”

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
